


[connection lost]

by elliseleven (orphan_account)



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: You had been Taylor's lifeline for the past three days. You were so sure that it would all work out. He didn't quite believe it, but he kept going. But there can't always be a happy ending. Taylor didn't make it. You decide to honor his name the best way you know how.
Relationships: Taylor (Lifeline) & Player
Kudos: 8





	[connection lost]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Lifeline, but I’ve killed Taylor so many times, so I feel like I need to write about this. I haven’t got to the good ending yet where he gets saved, but I’m determined to find a way. I have to do it for my boy.

“Taylor? Are you there?”

There was radio silence, and you began to panic. Taylor came all this way, and for what? For the Greens to kill him? 

“Please. Not now. You were so close.”

There was a long beep from your radio. Taylor’s suit had shut down. So that was it then. He was dead. 

You slumped on your desk with an overwhelming feeling of despair. You had only got to know Taylor over the past three days, but you felt as if you had become good friends in that time. Maybe you read too much into it, but you seemed to get along very well. And now he was gone.

You almost couldn’t believe it. You were waiting for Taylor to come online again. Maybe his suit had just malfunctioned or communication had been lost while he had boarded the rescue ship. But a part of you knew that wasn’t the case.

You sat for what felt like hours. You didn’t know what to do or what to think. How will anyone else know about this? Will anyone believe you that Taylor died on a moon somewhere in outer space? Will you need to tell his parents? Does he even have parents? You didn’t even know Taylor’s surname.

You decided you couldn’t just sit there moping all day. You couldn’t let Taylor die in vain. So you got up, wiped away your tears, and got to cooking. You knew next to nothing about Taylor, come to think of it, but you knew at least one thing. This guy’s wish was to have chili with beans at his funeral. 

You didn’t know if there would even be a proper funeral for this guy, so you decided not to wait around. You would have your own little funeral for him right here in your bedroom. Fuck it, Taylor deserved to have a funeral more than anyone, especially after everything he had been through.

You made a saucepan full of chili (you could freeze the rest for later) and put out a plate for yourself. It wasn’t quite dinnertime where you were, but you suddenly felt quite hungry.

You sat at your desk and looked at the radio, once again. You silently pleaded for Taylor to come back to you but, of course, there was nothing.

You sighed and loaded your spoon with chili. It sounded stupid, but just looking at it reminded you of Taylor, and you wanted to cry again. But you blinked your tears away and held the spoon up in a toast of sorts.

“To Taylor. Rest in peace, man.”

As you ate the first spoonful of chili, you hoped that this was what Taylor would’ve wanted. A makeshift wake complete with chili and beans. You imagined Taylor was looking down from astronaut heaven and surveying this scene. And however odd it might seem, you hoped that this was enough.


End file.
